Ridículo
by x.LalaCleao.x
Summary: No que a él le importara, él no era quisquilloso. Pero no había forma de que una mujer como ella, completamente demente y de mecha corta, fuera a atraerle. La idea, por sí sola, era vasto ridícula. Suigetsu&Karin.


**Disclaimer: Ningún personaje de Naruto me pertenece. **

Dedicado a: Klan-destino, quien sugirió que hiciera un SuiKa, en primer lugar, y decidí intentarlo.

¡Hola a todos! ¿Cómo están? Espero que bien. Bueno, como dije previamente, este es mi intento de **SuiKa**. Mi primer intento al menos, y no tengo la menor idea de cómo habrá resultado. Pero debo admitir que siempre me atrajeron estos dos y ya había hecho una alución a esto en una de mis historias pero nunca había escrito específicamente de ambos. En otras palabras, esto fue un experimento. Espero que un exitoso y no una fallido. De todas formas, quiero agradecerles de antemano a los lectores por tomarse la molestia de leer mi humilde historia. Si fallé terriblemente, si no, si les gustó, si creen que debo mejorar en algo o simplemente quieren darme su opinión o crítica constructiva, me gustaría saber. Por supuesto, si no es demasiado pedir. En fin, espero que el capítulo les guste. ¡Nos vemos y besitos!

* * *

**Ridículo**

**

* * *

**

En ocasiones la miraba, no lascivamente –no, por supuesto- aunque debía admitir, por más que le pesara, que la condenada mujer tenía un endemoniado cuerpo que se complementaba perfectamente con su cabello rojo encendido despuntado a uno de los lados. Y el que sus ojos fueran del mismo color de la sangre lo excitaba pues, en definitiva, Suigetsu no era más que un mero hombre y como tal tenía las necesidades de uno. Pero, por lo demás, Karin era insufrible. Un dolor de cabeza. Una de esas jaquecas que no se curan con nada, una insoportable resaca. Y debía admitir que de tener una realmente, la chillona voz de Karin sonaba aún peor. Él lo sabía, pues había tenido que soportar sus gritos y reproches e insultos en ocasiones posteriores tras una noche de borrachera. Pero solo bastaba que Sasuke dijera o hiciera algo o simplemente apareciera en escena para hacerla callar. Cierto, era su otro compañero de equipo, Juugo, el bipolar; pero ella actuaba como tal en igual o en más ocasiones que su grandote compañero. Tanto que era ridículo. Sus cambios de humor, lo eran. Como un péndulo, oscilaban peligrosamente de un lado al otro. En un instante, podía estar golpeándolo y dándole la paliza de su vida –aún cuando fuera en vano porque él se convertía en agua para evitarlo cada vez que podía- y al siguiente podía estar agitando sus pestañas y ronroneando en la dirección del Uchiha. Personalmente, creía que Sasuke estaba perdiendo la cordura cada día. Cada instante un poco más. Y si no fuera porque creyera que el moreno podía matarlo, y de hecho estaba dispuesto a hacerlo si fuera necesario, Suigetsu ya lo habría matado a él. Pero suponía también que le debía algo. Al fin y al cabo, lo había sacado de la estúpida pecera en que Orochimaru lo había colocado. Pero eso era algo humillante a lo que no quería retornar, no particularmente. Por lo demás, su equipo estaba bien. No podía decir que eran normales, pero él nunca lo había sido de todas formas y no podría importarle menos. De hecho, le parecía bien estar con ellos, siempre y cuando pudiera continuar con su ambición de juntar las espadas de los siete espadachines de la niebla.

Pero volviendo su vista una vez más a Karin, retomó su hilo de pensamiento previo. El problema con ella, era que era patética –además de insufrible- en su opinión. Sus intentos de seducir a Sasuke eran desesperados, demasiado desesperados inclusive. En ocasiones, había visto a lagartijas arrastrarse menos que ella. Sus intentos de coqueteo, inclusive, eran ridículos. La voz, el excesivo aleteo de sus largas pestañas y la forma en que curvaba su cuerpo para lucir más sugestiva. Todo era un exceso, y nunca antes Suigetsu había considerado que hubiera un límite en lo referente a la seducción, pero ella había dejado atrás ese límite demasiado tiempo atrás. No que él fuera quisquilloso porque, de hecho, nunca lo había sido en lo referente a mujeres. Pero Karin definitivamente era un tema aparte. Y, lo peor, era que ni siquiera se daba cuenta –y si lo hacía era mejor fingiendo de lo que él le daba crédito- que el Uchiha no dedicaba más de una mirada en su dirección. De hecho, no lo hacía en la dirección de nadie más que de sus propios y egoístas objetivos. Había veces, inclusive, en que Suigetsu pensaba que era asexual. Lo cual era un fastidio, porque allí donde caminara acaparaba la atención de todas las mujeres que estuvieran a su alrededor. Y era tanta la fascinación que les causaba que se arrojaban prácticamente a venerar y besar el suelo que él pisaba. Figurativamente, por supuesto, aunque estaba seguro que en una ocasión había visto a una chica hacer algo de tan lastimosa naturaleza. De hecho, Karin –en ocasiones- alcanzaba ese nivel, permitiéndole morderla cada vez que él se encontraba herido y conservando una camiseta de él sudada como una especie de souvenir.

Karin dedicó una mirada sucia en su dirección, como despreciando cada centímetro de su cuerpo, y espetó —¿Qué demonios miras?

Sonriendo maliciosamente, replicó —A ti —no perdiendo la oportunidad de fastidiarla cada vez que podía. De hecho, era demasiado fácil. Karin siempre le daba pie a que hiciera todo tipo de comentarios y se enfadaba fácilmente, demasiado fácilmente como para que él ni siquiera tuviera que esforzarse. Y no lo hacía, no realmente.

Molesta, caminó hasta él y le dio un puntapié –con toda su fuerza y cólera acumulada- directo en su pantorrilla, solo para sentir la punta de su pie impactar con una masa de agua. Aún más molesta, alzó la voz —Idiota, ¡levántate! ¿No es ya suficiente descanso? Siempre nos estás atrasando.

Descartando el comentario de ella, volvió su pierna a su consistencia habitual. Honestamente, ¿cuándo se daría cuenta la mujer de que él continuaría volviéndose agua siempre que ella quisiera dañarlo? Lo cual era a menudo, por cierto. Pero a él no le interesaba demasiado. Observándola aún desde el suelo, donde se encontraba sentado, con su espalda contra una piedra y su espada apoyada contra una de sus rodillas, masculló —Déjame en paz mujer.

Por supuesto, Karin estalló. No era extraño de todas formas —¡¿Qué diablos dijiste, quien demonios te crees para hablarme así?

Suigetsu, poniéndose despreocupadamente de pie, sonrió torcidamente. Inclinándose hacia delante, hacia ella, haciéndola mirarlo con horror. Lo cual lo hizo sonreír aún más —Oy, Sasuke...

Y, como era de esperarse, la pelirroja de volteó como un trompo, dando incluso un saltito, y cambiando radicalmente de tono –a uno sumamente empalagoso y desagradable-, ronroneó —¡Sasuke! —solo para encontrar que el moreno aún no había regresado de su evaluación de terreno. De hecho, solo Juugo se encontraba con ellos, contemplando el vacío en silencio con un ave en el hombro, solo que cuando ella habló, se volvió a verla. A sus espaldas, oyó la socarrona carcajada de satisfacción de su otro compañero de equipo. Burlándose de ella.

Cruzándose de brazos, expuso sus dientes irregulares a la vista de ella —¡Ja! Eres muy fácil —y, en efecto, lo había dicho con doble sentido. El problema con Karin, tal y como había dicho antes, era que era demasiado desesperada. Demasiado vulgar. Demasiado al alcance de la mano. No había sentido en comprar la mercancía cuando esta estaba prácticamente regalada, y eso era efectivamente lo que hacía ella. Se regalaba completamente a Sasuke. Pero eso no era intrigante, no era interesante ni divertido, no había sentido de la caza y la conquista. No que a él le importara, como había establecido previamente, él no era quisquilloso. Pero no había forma de que una mujer como ella, completamente demente y de mecha corta, fuera a atraerle. La idea, por sí sola, era vasto ridícula.

El intento de asestarle un golpe, evidentemente, no se hizo esperar —Tú cierra la boca, fenómeno.

Pero Suigetsu solo carcajeó más fuerte y desvergonzadamente. Viajar con Sasuke era un tedio, más aún para él que no tenía ningún interés que requiriera del Uchiha para ser satisfecho. De Juugo, era entendible, pues él necesitaba el sharingan de Sasuke para controlar su condición y Karin... bueno, ella no tenía demasiados motivos para estar allí, al menos no otro a parte de querer convertir al Uchiha en su propio esclavo sexual (como si el moreno fuera a permitir tal cosa o siquiera consentir algo de semejante naturaleza), pero él no tenía nada realmente. Y ni siquiera tenía permitido matar a antojo, aunque como todo vicio era satisfecho en silencio y cuando el que lo había prohibido no miraba. Después de todo, a Sasuke no podía ofenderle algo que no sabía. Seguramente, de todas formas, lo perdonaría por todos aquellos deslices. Pero, ¿honestamente? ¿Qué uso tenía su espada si con ella no podía destajar a gusto y antojo? Por eso, se deleitaba en el segundo placer que podía obtener de todo aquello. Fastidiar a Karin. Lo cual se había vuelto, prácticamente, su principal pasatiempo.

Cruzándose de brazos, sonrió ante la expresión de furia de ella. Era divertido, verla toda enfadada y alterada por culpa de él. Pero, como había dicho, era fácil. Demasiado fácil —Solo dije Sasuke y rebotaste como un resorte.

—¡Yo no- —chilló, pero una voz –con tono terminante- la detuvo de continuar despotricando contra el shinobi que una vez había pertenecido a la aldea de la niebla.

Una vez más, a toda velocidad, se volteó aleteando sus pestañas y frunciendo sus labios. Su voz nuevamente tornándose falsa y asquerosamente dulce, como sacarina —¡Sasuke! —y, por supuesto, corrió a él y se aferró a su brazo. O, según Suigetsu, se enroscó cual serpiente. Poniendo los ojos en blanco, y sin perder la sonrisa de sorna, masculló —Oy, Karin. Sasuke ya no colecciona más víboras de mascota.

Ante este, la pelirroja dedicó al chico una mirada de odio. Volviéndose luego, una vez más a Sasuke, sugiriéndole en voz baja que se marcharan de allí a un lugar donde pudieran estar solos. Por supuesto, la única respuesta que recibió fue una mirada fría por parte de los ojos negros del moreno. Pero esto no la hizo retroceder. Cuando se trataba de Sasuke, nada lo hacía. El Uchiha, sin embargo, y con el tiempo, se había vuelto hábil en deshacerse de ella. Con un rápido movimiento de su brazo y estaba libre, acomodando cuidadosamente la katana en su espalda.

Juugo, que había aguardado respetuosa y calmamente en silencio, se dirigió esta vez al que fuera su líder. Suigetsu encontraba curioso, casi divertido, que cuando Juugo no estaba bajo el sello maldito fuera más manso que un canario. De hecho, más que un halcón parecía un ruiseñor. Pero, de una forma u otra, no le agradaba —¿Qué haremos ahora?

El Uchiha observó en silencio en una dirección particular. Desde que había combatido con su hermano, y este había resultado muerto en consecuencia de dicha batalla, todos habían notado el cambio en él. En su interior. Se había vuelto más siniestro. Karin incluso lo había _olido_, eso aciago que se concentraba y arremolinaba en su interior. Pero Sasuke no daba razones, no que Suigetsu las necesitara; porque no lo hacía, y de hecho no le importaba. Aún así, fuera lo que fuera que hubiera sucedido, le había jodido realmente la cabeza. Y había terminado de descomponer completamente su mente. Porque habían decidido unirse temporalmente a Akatsuki para luego destruir completamente Konoha. Eso había dicho Sasuke que harían al menos, hacerla desaparecer por completo. Pero a estas alturas, Suigetsu dudaba que Sasuke tuviera un plan. De hecho, parecía tan obnubilado por el odio que lo consumía que lo más probable era que fuera a soltar el caos en medio de la aldea y en plena luz del día. A lo que Suigetsu no tenía nada que objetar, a él le agradaba el caos, el desorden y asesinar. Y siempre que hubiera alguien dispuesto a comprometerse como víctima, él no tenía problema alguno.

—Iremos hacia allá.

Suigetsu, colgando su espada en su espalda, preguntó —¿Qué hay allá?

Por un instante juró ver un destello demente en los ojos vacíos de él, pero tal vez lo había imaginado —Konoha.

Y, sin decir más, partieron en dicha dirección. Generalmente, los viajes eran silenciosos, lo cual encontraba aburrido. El silencio y ese aire de formalidad que los rondaba era un fastidio, y era aún peor tener que oír –en el silencio- la voz de Karin hablándole sugestivamente a Sasuke como si este se dignara siquiera a escucharla. Cuando, probablemente, estaba pensando en su propia venganza personal y en nada más. De hecho, desde que lo conocía era de todo lo que había hablado. Y él mismo lo había dicho, que estaba reclutando personas con UN objetivo. Pero el objetivo, como Sasuke mismo, era aburrido y no tenía nada que ver con él. Seguro, había llegado a aceptar a sus compañeros, y si en batalla debía salvar sus traseros lo haría, pero no trascendía demasiado más de aquello. Eran más bien una organización utilitarista donde, en cierta forma, todos ganaban algo (en mayor o menor medida). Donde nadie se metía en la vida del otro y viceversa. A excepción de Karin, por supuesto, que parecía incluso querer meterse bajo la piel de Sasuke. Y él que, ocasionalmente, se entrometía en la vida de ella para fastidiarla y hacérsela más complicada.

—¿Cuándo vamos a descansar? —se quejó, acomodándose la espada, tras minutos de haber partido. Karin, indignada, se volvió a él.

—Acabamos de parar, por TU culpa, idiota.

—¡Pff! —bufó él, y se dejó caer al suelo nuevamente. Necesitaba hidratarse. Una vez más, se estaba muriendo de sed.

Sasuke, inmóvil, aguardó que volviera a pararse. Juugo, igual de sereno y calmo que antes, contempló hacia delante como evaluando el camino, aún con aquella estúpida ave en el hombro. Karin, por supuesto, se volvió a darle el sermón de su vida con palabras variadamente coloridas.

—Imbécil, levántate... —concluyó. Él la observó pedante desde el suelo. Sus dientes serrados asomando burlonamente. Y la sonrisa creció aún más cuando ella, nuevamente, intentó causarle dolor. En vano. ¡Oh!, era un completo placer verla de esa forma. Le divertía casi tanto como matar personas, y eso era mucho decir. A él no le interesaban demasiadas cosas.

—Tú no me das órdenes —replicó algo mordaz, perdiendo la temple. Seguro, Karin era divertida de fastidiar hasta que solo se volvía fastidiosa. Entonces ya no era divertido.

Ella solo lo olisqueó con asco y se volvió a Sasuke en el exacto instante en que este le decía que debían continuar. Y, por supuesto, se prendió al moreno como una sanguijuela. Poniendo los ojos en blanco, Suigetsu se puso de pie y retomó su trayecto tras su equipo. Resintiendo, al poco tiempo, y, una vez, más el peso de su espada. Pero no dijo nada, y continuó caminando y dejando a su paso botellas de agua vacías. En algún momento, sin embargo, el sol comenzó a caer sobre la línea del horizonte tiñendo el cielo de escarlata. Haciendo un alto, y comandando a los demás que hicieran lo mismo, Sasuke le ordenó a Karin que olfateara en la dirección en la que marchaban para asegurarse de que nadie los hubiera percibido y hubiera salido a buscarlos. Aparentemente, un grupo reducido de cinco shinobi que regresaban a la aldea, los había percibido y se habían dirigido para retenerlos mientras que un sexto se dirigía a toda velocidad a Konoha para alertar al resto de su aproximación. Sin siquiera decir demasiado, Sasuke ordenó a Juugo que detuviera al sexto y ellos tres se quedaron aguardando a que los otros cinco llegaran. En anticipación, Suigetsu pasó su lengua por sus dientes afilados, disfrutando el hecho de que algo que él pudiera disfrutar estuviera a punto de pasar. Sin pensarlo demasiado, apoyó su espada clavando la punta en la tierra. Se sintió complacido de ver que Sasuke no le había restringido nada esta vez.

Cuando los enemigos arribaron, Sasuke comprobó que no conocía a ninguno, y sin demasiados miramientos comenzaron el enfrentamiento. Lo primero que notaron fue que, a pesar de no ser de los mejores de la aldea, todos aquellos eran Jounin y de alto nivel, y Suigetsu descubrió pronto que eran excesivamente más rápidos que él, cuya espada lo ralentizaba. Aún así, continuó con lo suyo. Notando como, con horror, los recién llegados reconocían a Sasuke. Pero, en definitiva, no les tomó demasiado a ninguno de ellos eliminar y deshacerse de aquellos mediocres ninjas. Y Juugo regresó también pronto, sin problema alguno, con el cuerpo inerte del sexto shinobi al hombro. Lo único que causó fastidio a Suigetsu, fue el estúpido corte que en un descuido –o, más bien, en un instante de fanfarronería- le había causado uno de los enemigos. Y, ahora que lo notaba, quizá había sido más profundo de lo que había creído. Farfullando entre dientes, se dejó caer contra el suelo, contemplando la sangre emanar de su abdomen —Estúpido corte.

Sasuke, quien permanecía siempre atento, y más aún con su sharingan todavía activado, ordenó a Karin que se encargara de él. Esta, horrorizada, contempló al moreno como rogando que todo aquello fuera una broma, una estúpida broma de mal gusto pensada por el mismo Suigetsu —¡¿Qué?

Pero este seguía en lo suyo, sin siquiera prestar atención al resto. Eso era, hasta que la pelirroja se acuclilló delante de él y desabrochándose un botón de su camisa para descubrir su hombro, le ordenó –renuente y mirando a otro lado- que la mordiera. Este –por supuesto- carcajeó, para mayor humillación de ella —He, sabía que eras fácil...

Sintiendo la furia regresar, a la par de que la vena de su temple comenzaba a hincharse, chilló —¡¿Qué dijiste imbécil? Solo hago esto porque Sasuke me lo pidió. Así que muerde y cierra tu condenada bocota.

Incapaz de resistirse, y aún sonriendo burlonamente, se inclinó hacia delante y tomándola por los hombros, le hincó los dientes, atravesándole la carne inmediatamente y comenzando a succionar. Karin, por su parte, tiró la cabeza hacia atrás y cerró los ojos, intentando soportar el dolor. En algún punto, todos ellos –a excepción de Juugo, que podía regenerarse por su cuenta- habían llegado a necesitar de tal técnica. De modo que tenía todo el cuerpo cubierto de mordidas. Sin embargo, la mayor parte del tiempo era Sasuke quien requería de tal tratamiento, y ella gustosa había cedido a él. De hecho, hubiera cedido a cualquier demanda. Pero Suigetsu era distinto. No solo por el hecho de que sus dientes le cortaban como una sierra sino porque era insoportable. Insufrible. Siempre en el medio, y siempre metiéndose en asuntos que no le correspondían. Y siempre fastidiándola a ella. Lo cual la sacaba de quicio del todo un poquito más. Suigetsu era un dolor de cabeza.

Retirando sus dientes de la piel de ella, Suigetsu se enderezó y contempló su obra con orgullo; manteniendo siempre esa sonrisa torcida que tantos deseos le provocaban a Karin de borrársela de un golpe, y si él no continuara volviéndose agua cada vez que ella lo intentaba, lo habría hecho hace mucho tiempo.

—Deja de sonreír, fenómeno. Ahora, por tu culpa, tendré que lavarme la piel hasta hacerla sangrar —y sin decir más, se puso de pie y se marchó junto a Sasuke, el cual se había sentado y había optado por detenerse durante aquella noche. El resto, inmediatamente, acató; comenzando a preparar el campamento para pasar aquellas horas hasta que la luz del sol regresara y hasta que Karin se recuperara tras haber usado aquella técnica. Suigetsu, despreocupado, depositó su espada contra un tronco y se echó de espaldas con los brazos tras la cabeza. Solo para observar, de reojo, horas después, cómo todos habían logrado conciliar el sueño. Todos excepto él. Aún así, permaneció inmóvil con los ojos cerrados –aunque eventualmente ojeando en la dirección de su espada, solo para cerciorarse-, en la misma posición. Eso era, hasta que el crujido de pies desplazándose sobre la hierba lo alertó de alguien moviéndose en la proximidad. Abriendo los ojos nuevamente, observó inmóvil, por el rabillo del ojo, a Karin escabullirse del campamento, por entre los árboles y hacia el bosque. Sin duda alguna, estaba planeando alguna otra estupidez como drogar a Sasuke para después disponer de su cuerpo a placer. Debía admitir, que en ese sentido, Karin era algo más interesante... y quizá algo más depravada de lo que dejaba entrever con su farsa de seudo-coqueteo que la hacía parecer como si no supiera nada de seducción. Sentándose de golpe, la observó por unos instantes hasta que no la pudo ver más. Luego, se puso de pie él y la siguió sigilosamente. Cuando Karin se detuvo, él hizo lo mismo exactamente tras ella. Pero la pelirroja estaba tan sumida en la preparación de su estúpido plan que no lo había notado. De hecho, ni siquiera había percibido el olor de su chakra.

—¿Qué se supone que haces? —la cuestionó, sonriendo de forma torcida exactamente sobre la nuca de ella. Karin, alterada, se volvió a verlo; solo para comprobar que se trataba del estúpido de Suigetsu.

—¡¿Qué demonios haces tú, imbécil? —chilló, en respuesta.

Suigetsu solo se cruzó de brazos y sonrió —¿Qué vas a intentar con Sasuke ahora?

—¡¿Qué! ¿Quién dijo que estaba intentando algo? —volvió a gritar, ofendida por las acusaciones de él. Aún cuando fueran del todo ciertas y perfectamente fundadas.

Alzando un dedo acusador, el chico se inclinó hacia delante —A mi no me engañas, bruja. Estabas tratando de darle una poción o lanzarle un hechizo o algo. Sasuke no es idiota.

De la misma forma, ella se inclinó hacia delante. Con el mentón alzado y el semblante orgulloso, desafiándolo. Él podía decir todo lo que quisiera pero ella no se quedaría atrás, no si era el único método que tenía dado que no podía patearle la sonrisa fuera de su rostro —Pero tú si eres un idiota.

Y, sin previo aviso alguno, Suigetsu se lanzó, con la habilidad y ferocidad del predador al que se asemejaba, la distancia que quedaba entre ellos hasta chocar con ella y la besó; empujándola aún más hacia atrás hasta presionarla contra un árbol. Y ella, como otras tantas veces previas, no lo apartó; no, simplemente se estrechó aún más a él, dejando caer sus lentes en el proceso, y percibiendo el aroma del chakra de él quemándole las fosas nasales, mientras el perfume barato de Karin alcanzaba la nariz de él. ¿El porque la pelirroja usaba el peor perfume que tenía, aún cuando los coleccionaba? Era un misterio para él, pero uno que no le importaba realmente. Al menos no en aquel peculiar momento, no mientras la besaba como si quisiera devorarla y ella lo besaba como si quisiera causarle daño y como si no estuviera de acuerdo con él. Cuando, en verdad, aquel era el momento en que más de acuerdo estaban. El único quizá. Si, el único de hecho. Por eso, no importaba. No importaba si los besos no eran gentiles y suaves, sino feroces y besos donde los dientes de él chocaban constantemente contra los de ella. No importaba si aquello no era el cliché de romance con confesión previa, y ramos de flores y chocolates. No importaba si carecía de completa lógica y no era lo esperado por nadie. No, no importaba, porque en su mundo eso era a lo que podían aspirar. A romances secretos y efímeros, a tan solo momentos que como venían se iban, a momentos que jamás serían recuperados y a tiempo que jamás podría volver atrás, tal y como lo era todo lo demás en sus cortas vidas. Y estaba bien. Para ellos estaba bien. Porque cuando todo terminara ella se iría, regresaría al campamento y volvería a dormir, con la sensación de no estar sola en el mundo. Y él haría lo mismo que ella, regresaría al campamento y se dejaría caer en la hierba exhausto y un poco menos solitario. Y al día siguiente ambos pretenderían que nada había pasado y retornarían a su rutina. Karin, colgándose del cuello de Sasuke como si de él pendiera su vida, y Suigetsu fastidiándola para hacer que volviera su mirada enfadada a él, si bien una vez. No, nadie tendría la menor idea de nada, y el mundo continuaría su movimiento de rotación.

Por eso, cuando al día siguiente abrió los ojos y observó a Karin literalmente colgada al brazo de Sasuke, no se sorprendió. Ni siquiera parpadeó. Simplemente sonrió aquella sonrisa torcida y dijo la misma línea que decía cada vez que podía —Oy, Karin. Sasuke ya no colecciona más víboras de mascota.

Y ella solo le respondió llamándolo idiota, imbécil, fenómeno o cualquiera de las otras palabras que solía usar; haciendo que él sonriera aún más en tono burlón. Y, como todas las mañanas, se dijo que alguien como ella no le atraía, que era patética e insufrible y todo un dolor de cabeza. Que su voz le causaba dolor de oídos, que era demasiado desesperada. Y que la idea de que Karin le atrajera era sumamente ridícula. Si, ridícula era la palabra. Y que no le importaba que estuviera prendida de Sasuke aún cuando él no dedicaba en su dirección poco más de una mirada. Porque no, no le importaba. No le importaba nada más que su espada y su objetivo, o eso se decía.

Negando con la cabeza, contempló el objeto que permanecía aún donde lo había depositado, contra el tronco de un árbol. Y sonriendo de forma torcida se dijo —Ya volverá, ya volverá.

Siempre lo hacía.


End file.
